Broken
by alexandra.altenberger
Summary: Diff. season 2 ending: The battle with Simula has ended, and both she and Jeminya are safely in their diamonds. But every spell from the Grimoire of virtue comes at a price. And for Jalerom the cost is too much to bear.


My mind has been Meh...  
And it came up with this...

This is an AU timeline, a different ending for the season 2 Finale.  
**TRIGGER WARNING/SPOILER**:  
There Will be some character death, If you are not comfortable with this, DO NOT PROCEED... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

On with the story!

* * *

**Broken**

Song- Shattered by Trading Yesterday

* * *

Standing at the open window of the tallest tower, Jalerom looked out upon the slowly recovering Directian. Behind him, two pedestals stood, each adorned with a small, glimmering diamond, each one emitting a soft colored glow, one a blood red and the other a deep royal blue. Reaching into his bag, his fingers brush against the smooth glass of a single vial. "Soon..." He whispered. In a few minutes both Simula, and Jeminya would emerge, free and unburdened from their ties to Hell. It had been exactly one year since it happened, but that day was still fresh in his mind.

...

Staring down at the gem in her hands, Faerthurin's face held a mixture of shock and absolute joy. "I did it, I actually did it." Jalerom could only gaze upon her in awestruck wonder as she sank to her knees and wept tears of joy. Jeminya slowly made her way over and knelt beside her, embracing her in a tight hug. "Thank you Fae. Thank you so much! Now my sister may finally be able to live freely!" Amber immediately collapses from exhaustion, and Ivan is at her side in a heartbeat, checking her over and healing her wounds. Oin just watches the group, silent as ever.

Beckoning Jalerom over, Faerthurin places the diamond in his hands, then immediately turns back to Jeminya with a fierce look of determination. "Now your turn." Jeminya stares at her in surprise. "Wait, what? But what about the city? I'm sure there are plenty of things that must be addressed first. The dead need to be buried, buildings to be repaired, I-" Faerthurin cuts her off. "I'm sure there is, but we can handle it for you. I made you a promise, and I am not going to let anything prevent me from fulfilling that promise. So I want to do this now, before something bad can happen." Seeing that she won't take no for an answer, Jeminya gives a nod. "Alright then, I'm ready."

Holding Simula's diamond gently in one hand, Jalerom offers the other to Faerthurin and helps her to her feet. She stumbles a bit, and he immediately becomes concerned. Taking a closer look, he notices that her grey skin seems a bit paler, her lovely hair has lost a little of it's luster, and she was trembling slightly. "Fae? Are you alright?" She shakes her head and gives a smile. "I'm fine, just a bit tired. I'll rest after this is done." Looking into her eyes, he sees they still hold their same inner strength and spirit, the same spark of warmth that he loved, and pushes his worries aside for now.

Standing back, Jalerom watches in awe as she begins to glow with a bright light, and the final diamond floats in her hands. "_A' lle amin ona mela. A' lle amin ona estela. Lle fea fallane en' huine, lle hoon fallane en' delotha. Esta sii', fallana lle fea, ar' coia au'" (Translation: To you I give love. To you I give hope. Your soul be healed of darkness, your heart be healed of hate. Rest now, heal your soul, and live again.) _With a blinding flash, Jeminya's form disappears, and the jewel in Fae's hands now shines with a faint blue coloration. Turning back to the group, she gives a big smile as her eyes lock with Jalerom's. "It's done. She's safe! I-"

Her trembling body begins to sway. Quickly rushing to her side, Jalerom catches her in his arms before she hits the floor. "Fae? Are you alright? What's wrong? Fae!" Opening her eyes, she gives him a weak smile. "I'm sorry Jae, I guess I wasn't strong enough after all." Jalerom's eyes widen in panic. "What do you mean? Are you hurt? Oin can heal you!" He turns to call Oin over, but is stopped by her cold hand on his cheek. "No Jalerom, no amount of healing will help now." Looking back at her, he notices that the light in her eyes was beginning to dim, and her voice was now barely a whisper. "Fae?" Placing his hand on hers, he holds it in place as tears begin to roll down his cheeks. "Promise me something Jae? Promise me that you will protect Simula and Jem. Promise me that you won't let any thing happen to their diamonds." Gripping her hand tightly, he gives a small nod. "I will, I promise." While it was hard for him to hear her now, he was able to hear her say one last thing. "Thank you... I'll always love you... A'mael..." As her hand slipped out of his grasp, Jalerom felt like a large piece of his heart had suddenly been ripped out of his chest. For a long time he sat there, cradling the light of his life that had just been extinguished, and wept for the love he had lost.

In the year that had followed, Jalerom secluded himself in that tower, guarding the precious diamonds at all times. Lucid tried to keep him company for a while, but it wasn't long before the raven succumbed to the grief of losing his mistress and best friend, and passed on to join her. Amber, Ivan, and Rose visited him often, but no matter what they did, he couldn't seem to bring himself to smile again.

...

Suddenly Jalerom was shaken from his melancholy thoughts as a bright light appeared behind him. "It's time." Gripping onto the small vial, he turns and watches as the two diamonds begin to float in the air. The light grows blindingly bright, and after it fades two familiar faces stand before him. "Jalerom? Is that really you?" Quietly, Jalerom slips the vial out of his bag. "Welcome back Jeminya, Simula." He gives them a small, sad smile. "Goodbye." He swiftly downs the vial of Drow poison, and takes one final step backwards.

As the wind whips past him, the sleep inducing liquid begins to course through his system, and he shuts his eyes one final time. It wasn't long before a familiar voice reaches his ears.

"Oh Jalerom, just what am I going to do with you A'mael?"


End file.
